


Sette minuti in Paradiso

by wingsofaboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Het, PWP, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una semplice PWP sulla Takeda/Kiyoko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sette minuti in Paradiso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnybriefs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/gifts).



Shimizu è liscia e morbida, calda, seducente, e Takeda sente la sua faccia diventare rossa e paonazza quando le sue labbra screpolate si posano su quelle piene e soffici di lei, quando le sue mani le carezzano la schiena nuda inciampando e arrancando sull'allacciatura del reggiseno che scatta dopo un numero imbarazzante di tentativi, quando Shimizu si preme contro di lui, il suo seno sodo e pieno che si spinge sul suo petto gracile e ansante.

"Sensei…" geme Shimizu che infila le dita lunghe e affusolate nell'orlo delle proprie mutandine e le fa scivolare lungo le sue cosce di perla fino ai piedi e Takeda sente le palpebre tremare come ali d'uccello, il cuore rimbombargli sordo nel costato e il suo pene svetta, lucido, gonfio, umido, tra i loro corpi sudati.

Il rossore sulle guance di Shimizu si allarga fino al collo, la punta delle orecchie, le spalle, e lei si morde il labbro inferiore mentre con dolcezza spinge Takeda verso una sedia sul fondo dello spogliatoio. Il legno è freddo sotto la sua pelle, ma Shimizu scotta, e lui si abbandona nel suo calore ancora un momento prima di infilarsi il profilattico il più velocemente possibile.

Shimizu è in piedi, lo guarda, gli occhi neri profondi e affamati, le gote rosa, i fianchi morbidi, i riccioli scuri del suo sesso che contrastano quasi con violenza contro la sua pelle lattea.

"Kiyoko-san," la chiama, la voce rotta, e lei si fa avanti, si siede sulle sue cosce e con lentezza esasperante comincia a prenderlo dentro di sé, la bocca socchiusa che si lascia scappare mugolii e gemiti; quando è interamente dentro di lei Takeda le cinge la vita e posa le labbra sulle sue. Lui le carezza la schiena e affonda le dita nei suoi capelli di seta, assaggia la sua bocca, sfiora con la lingua il neo accanto al suo labbro mentre Shimizu, abituata all'intrusione, comincia a muovere i fianchi, oscillando avanti e indietro mentre Takeda, dal basso, spinge come può il bacino verso l'alto.

Se potessero permettersi la comodità e l'intimità di una camera da letto non cercherebbero di trattenere i gemiti, non si affretterebbero, non prenderebbero solo un boccone l'uno dell'altra: si assaporerebbero fino in fondo, ogni sentimento, ogni vibrazione, ogni sussurro sarebbe fatto scivolare lento lungo le lancette dell'orologio. Ma non possono, e quindi corrono, si affrettano, rubano attimi di tempo ad ogni secondo che incalza, e un sospiro diventa mille gemiti, e un nome strappato alla fretta e alla paura diventa un tesoro inestimabile.

Takeda porta una mano tra loro, l'accarezza, sfiora il suo sesso con le dita umide e Shimizu, bella, rosea, piena, viene con un gemito soffocato contro la spalla di lui, e a Takeda tanto basta per venire a sua volta, il capo gettato all'indietro sullo schienale della sedia, gli occhi offuscati, le gambe rigide, il petto contratto che sembra voler esplodere.

Shimizu si solleva, si porta una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e si riveste, veloce, mentre il professore prende ancora un po' di fiato e si libera del preservativo. Lei si inforca gli occhiali e lui si infila i pantaloni, e quando Shimizu si volta a guadarlo sta già tirando la zip della felpa sotto il mento.

Si sorridono, timidi dietro le lenti degli occhiali, e Shimizu si avvia verso la porta. Le basta un'occhiata per vedere che non c'è nessuno, e poi torna nella stanza, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. "La via è libera."

Takeda prende un fiato. "Okay. Bene."

"Sensei?"

"Sì?"

Shimizu si morde il labbro e il rossore sul suo viso è qualcosa di incantevole. "La prossima volta?"

Takeda deglutisce rumorosamente ma annuisce, cacciando via dalla sua mente tutti quei pensieri che avrebbero dovuto fermarlo mesi fa, quando per la prima volta aveva ceduto e aveva accettato di restare da solo, al buio, con lei.

"Presto," sussurra e il sorriso ampio e caldo e felice di Shimizu vale tutti i sensi di colpa del mondo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction scritta per l'iniziativa **Come Ti Trombo Il Prof Fest** su [Mari di Challenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/97895.html) (Il titolo non c'entra palesemente niente con la storia ma non sapevo che metterci *ride*)


End file.
